Steel Crane: The Deadly Hands of K'un-Zi
by jankmaster98
Summary: An unknown villain has taken control of the one of the Capital Cities of Heaven: K'un-Zi, domain of the Evil Crane Mother and her daughters. K'un-Zi will find a champion in the most unlikely of souls, but he's going to need a lot of help to become an Immortal Weapon. James Sato didn't ask for this, but it looks like he doesn't have a choice! Guest Staring Iron Fist and Shang Chi.


A/N This story's continuity takes place generally some time after Secret Wars but before Civil War II. I'll kinda play fast and loose with the continiuty though so anyway... Enjoy!

* * *

Powerful are the magics that surround each of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven. Each city, older than time itself, has a history that would take a lifetime to study. One of these cities is the fabled realm of K'un-Zi, the domain of the ancient Crane Mother and her daughters. K'un-Zi, like her sister city K'un-Lun, has a history written in blood. Whether the blood is spilled in dark corners, bright arenas, murky caverns, many dark and dangerous deeds are performed that would chill a man or woman's soul. This place was under attack. Under attack and falling. This shouldn't be happening, but it is happening. The dark magics that normally protect this city have somehow been breached and there is blood being spilled on the streets. The attackers are merciless in their assault, cutting down man, woman, and child without remorse as soldiers and guards try in vain to stem the tide.

In the other Capital Cities of Heaven, the counter-attack would be led by the city's champion, their immortal weapon, their master of kung-fu and their ancient techniques. But this city doesn't have a champion anymore, it hasn't had a champion in years. The last man who was to be their champion had failed the Crane Mother and returned to his wretched K'un-Lun and their dragon. There was no Crane Champion today, and that would be the city's downfall. Blood spilled on the streets as men continued to work their way through the dark city towards the citadel of the Crane Mother. The invaders were met by the last line of defense the Crane Mother had left to her: her own daughters. The Crane Daughters were skilled, deadly, and powerful fighters to be sure. In a battle against most foes, they would likely prevail on sheer numbers alone; doubly so since they were in their own fortress defending their own home. Yet for all their efforts, the tide of red and black soldiers surged forward like a tidal wave consuming all in its path. For every neck snapped or body filled with arrows, another man was ready with his blade to strike forward through the warrior women.

Throughout it all, the Crane Mother sat on her ancient throne as she always did. Seemingly unconcerned that her subjects and daughters were dying outside her doors. Into the throne room ran one such daughter. One of the younger ones it looked like, one that still felt things like fear and panic judging by the wild look in her eyes.

"Mother, the citadel's walls have fallen and we are losing ground in the courtyard," the girl grimly reported as she kneeled before the ancient ruler.

The Crane Mother said nothing in response even as the walls shook around the two of them.

"We..." Another shockwave hit the building, what sort of magics or technology was at work here? "We are losing this battle, Mother, what is your wisdom?"

Again, nothing. The Crane Mother said or did nothing as the sounds of direct combat could now be heard inside the chamber. They were getting closer to the doors. Though old magics protected the citadel chambers, old magics were supposed to prevent this place from being invaded in the first place.

"We cannot properly identify our foes, Mother. What we know is that they are numerous beyond counting, and skilled inspite of that fact." Sweat and dirt rand down the girl's face as she tried to maintain decorum. It was a vain effort for the most part.

Though the Crane Mother was hardly a verbose ancient ruler, it was still hard to believe she was saying or doing nothing. Suddenly, the sounds of battle outside the room stopped, and all was silent for a moment. In vain the girl hoped perhaps her sisters had killed the last of the enemies.

"Mother... I am afraid," The Young Crane at last admitted as more of her sisters emerged from the shadows to brace the door to the throne room.

' _That fear will keep you alive in the days to come, my child'_ The raspy tones of the Crane Mother were unmistakeable as the ancient being at last arose from her throne.

"What do you mean? What is to-"

' _The city has fallen, and soon I will fall. But my power must not be taken this day._ ' With something more akin to a glide than a walk, the Crane Mother stood directly in front of her daughter and touched her forehead.

What looked like nothing had been Crane Mother preparing, preparing herself to transfer her wellspring of chi energy onto a willing vessel. The vessel in question was the daughter that knelt before her, and in a single blinding instant, power unlike anything 99.9 % of people in the world knew. There were only 7 beings what could understand the type of power flowing through the Crane Scion. The Fat Cobra of Peng Lai, The Prince of Orphans of Z'Gambo, The Dog Brother of the Underworld, The Bride of Nine Spiders of the Hidden Spider Kingdom of Nepal, The Beautiful Daughter of Tiger Island, The Immortal Iron Fist of K'un-Lun, and the shamed former champion of K'un-Zi. His name was not spoken in the halls of K'un-Zi, but he was the closest thing to a champion the city had. He was in K'un-Lun, guarding the egg of the dragon Shou-Lao.

This power wasn't supposed to belong to her, this power was for the Crane Mother and the Crane Champion only! There was a reason the Crane Mother did not give her immense chi power unto even the most powerful and skilled of her daughters. It would normally burn them out before the recipient even knew what was happening. This was not taking a portion of the Crane Mother's power, however. This was not a portion of her power, this was all of it. This was complete chi transference onto a new host. This Crane Daughter wasn't becoming Crane Champion of K'un-Zi, this Young Crane was now the Harbinger of the Chi of K'un-Zi. This Young Crane was the new Crane Mother.

"Arghhh!" The Young Crane cried out as power unlike anything she had experienced before surged through her body.

' _May your reign be great and powerful, Mother of K'un-Zi_.' The Ancient Ruler gave a crooked smile as the door continued to be beat down. ' _Find a champion, my daughter. Before your power destroys you. Find a champion and avenge K'un-Zi!'_

Still struggling with the pain of the power transference, the Young Crane could only try and nod as she held back a scream of pain. With the last of the power left to her, the Crane Mother of K'un-Zi opened a portal beneath the girl who was sent away to parts unknown. Not a second too soon, as the doors burst open and from them streamed the enemy soldiers. The last of the Crane Daughters tried desperately to defend their mother, but one by one they fell to the blades of their foes. However, even as her daughters lay dead around her, the wicked Crane Mother only smiled as no one dared move against her. That was, until a single masked figure strode into the chamber.

"Your daughters put up a good fight, Crane Mother," The malevolent masked man said with a slight chuckle, "Though I must say the magics you used to protect this place were the more troublesome defense."

' _Your impudence to attack one of the Capital Cities of Heaven will be punished.'_ The Crane Mother was many things, but a fool was not one of them. She knew would not survive this encounter. She knew it would not be her that killed this intruder.

"You think the other Cities and their Immortal Weapons will hurry to avenge this wretched place?" Beyond the walls of this citadel, K'un-Zi was burning and its citizens were slaughtered en mass. "Capital of Heaven or not, K'un-Zi, her people and her rulers, are hardly friends of any of the other August Personages. I suspect even honorable Yu-Ti will be slow in his actions."

' _It may be, and it may not be. What must be, is that one of us dies today. Are you prepared to pass into the next world?'_ The Crane Mother adopted a simple and steady stance despite her obvious decrepit nature.

"I think it well within my skill to seize the power of K'un-Zi!" That was the last exchange of words before the masked warlord struck first with a leaping jump kick straight to the head of the Crane Mother!

More gliding than moving, she dodged the attack and struck back with three successive applications of the White Feather Jab at three critical pressure points. The attacks were delivered with superhuman speed, but they were blocked by speed or skill even greater than that which possessed the Crane Mother. Her attacks halted for a moment, Crane Mother attempted to bring down a knifehand strike, but even as she raised her arm, a fist was plunged straight through her chest! A dark booming laughter could be heard above the screams and destruction of K'un-Zi, and the slayer of the Crane Mother grasped at the old woman's Heart and tore the still beating organ from her chest. While the Crane Mother was not a figure like Shou-Lao or Xiang Yao for whom this was somewhat customary, everyone knows that the chi wellspring of any being is contained within the creature's heart. Normally, the Crane Mother would bestow her Chi upon a worthy champion, usually one of her sons. But today, her chi and power was stolen through brutal combat. All in the hands of this mysterious madman who dared invade a sacred city.

Except, somehow this was all too easy. The glorious battle this conquerer envisioned had not come about. As he held the heart in his hands, he seemed to understand why. This still beating heart was powerful, yes, but it did not flow with the ancient energies of an ageless being the way it should have. He held in his hands the heart of an ancient warrior of great strength and skill, yes; but the raw power was not there. He had been tricked! Deceived! Swindled of his prize, the power with which he was supposed to renew his plans for power and conquest. He reasoned that the Crane Mother must've transferred her power somewhere to someone before she died, and the mirthless smile on her withered corpse seemed to both confirm his suspicions and mock his predicament. Her daughters! Those were the only people who the evil old woman could have possibly trusted with the ancient power of K'un-Zi! They had to still be in the city somewhere, if not, this entire operation would have all been for naught!

"Warriors, scour the city! Kill all in your path but bring any Daughters of the Crane Bitch to me! Find me the ancient power of K'un-Zi!" Immediately the warriors scrambled to do their lord's bidding, despite the futility of their task.

What could not possibly be known to anyone in that city was the opening of portal in a dark underground portion of New York city. Though the Crane Mother had not planned it this way, fate or chance had interesting ideas as the ancient machine at the base of Rand Tower roared to life. The Randall Gate had found something, the Randall Gate opened, and from the Randall Gate came a single young woman, body burning up from the immense power contained within her. An ear tearing scream scream came from the girl, a scream that was heard by exactly two people in the building due to her location in the deep bowels of the place. CEO Daniel Rand, the man known as the Immortal Iron Fist; and James Watanabe, College Intern. Clearly, this was going to be an interesting day for all three of them.


End file.
